gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Grove Street Families
thumb|right A Grove Street Families (más néven "Families", "Családok", "GSF", "The Grove", "Groves") egy utcai banda a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreasban. Ők a játék legfontosabb csoportja, lévén, hogy a játék főszereplője (Carl Johnson) a banda vezetői közé tartozik. A banda jelen van a GTA V-ben is. =Grove Street a San Andreasban= Leírás A Grove Street Families egy afroamerikai utcai banda, az egyik legrégebbi Los Santosban. Esküdt ellenségei a rivális Ballasnak, akikkel háborút is vívnak, de a város két mexikói bandájával, a Los Santos Vagosszal és a Varrios Los Aztecasszal is gyakran összetűznek. A Johnson fivérek húga, Kendl az Aztecas vezetőjével kezd randizni, és CJ is összebarátkozik vele. A legtöbb területük a Los Sandos délkeleti részén fekvő szegény, lepukkant kerületekben van, de van elszórtan máshol is, például a gazdag Temple és a turistaparadicsom Santa Maria Beach. A banda tagjai könnyen felismerhetőek zöld viseletükről. Vezetőjük Sean "Sweet" Johnson és Carl Johnson, korábbi hadnagyaik Lance "Ryder" Wilson és Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris. A város többi bandájához képest a GSF szinte nemeslelkűnek számító banda. Mivel régebbi hagyományokat ápolnak, erősen ellene vannak a drogárusításnak a területükön'Sweet Johnson': "Csak árulják azt a szart és tönkreteszik a helyet. A drog egy bandát se tett naggyá". (a Cleaning the Hood küldetésben)Sweet Johnson (Big Smokekal beszél a drogárusításról): "Nem. Tartsuk magunkat az elveinkhez, tesó". (The Introduction DVD) Nagyon makacsul tartják magukat és Sweet elutasítja, hogy alkalmazkodjanak a város megváltozott alvilági életéhez. Ugyanakkor jól ismertek egyéb bűncselekményeikről, úgymint fegyvertartás és árusítás, bandaháborúk, gyilkosság, rablás, betörés, vandalizmus, utcai bűnözés... A GSF tagjai Greenwood, Voodoo és Savanna járművekkel közlekednek. Kedvenc rádiójuk a Radio Los Santos. Az utcán három különböző skinű bandataggal találkozhatunk (lásd a képeket). A játék elején a bandatagok fegyvertelenek, vagy csak pisztoly van náluk. Amikor teljesítjük Ryder utolsó küldetését, a Robbing Uncle Sam-et, a tagoknál megjelenik a TEC 9 gépfegyver is. Ha lefújjuk az összes graffitit Los Santosban, a bandatagoknál Desert Eagle, MP5, és Kés lesz a fegyverzet. Az utcán gyakran láthatóak csoportba verődve, miközben marihuánát szívnak, isznak, bandajeleket mutogatnak. Ha meglátnak ellenségs bandatagokat, megtámadják őket, és mint minden más járókelő, megjegyzéseket tesznek CJ kinézetére, járművére. Területeik: *Ganton kiváltképp a Grove Street - a GSF területeinek központja) *Playa Del Seville (miután békét kötnek a Seville Boulevard Family-vel, először ez is ellenséges) *Temple (iután békét kötnek a Temple Drive Families-szel, először ez is ellenséges) *Vinewood Cemetery *Santa Maria Beach Küldetések eredményeként a Families megszerzi a Glen Parkot és Idlewoodot a Ballastól. Történet A Grove Street Families Gantonban (pontosabban a Grove Streeten) alakult meg, majd később kiterjedt Ganton egészére és a közeli szomszédságokra is. Korábbi (80-as évek beli) története ismeretlen. Csak az biztos, hogy ők az egyik legrégebi banda a városban, valószínűleg a Ballasnál is régebbiek (akik a 70-es években alakultak), így talán már a 60-as években is létezett a GSF. A Családok régi, intenzív és véres harcot folytatnak a Ballasszal. Hogy ez a harc pontosan mikor kezdődött, azt nem tudni, de 1987-re már kemény harcok folytak köztük. A harc kezdete a mexikói bandákkal szintén ismeretlen, de valószínűleg terjeszkedésük és drogüzleteik miatt lettek ellenségek. Dacára, hogy három részre szakadt, a Grove egy nagy bandának számított 1992 előtt. Míg Sweet makacsul drogellenes, Smoke szerint épp ezért gyengül a banda.Big Smoke (Sweettel beszél a drogárusításról): "A Ballas minden egyes nappal erősebb lesz, míg te és én gyengülünk. Te és én egyre szegényebbek leszünk, ember". (San Andreas Introduction DVD) Mivel ezárkóztak a drogársítástól, a Grove Street többé már nem számított nagy bandának a játék története előtti években. Ez és több OG halála (Tony, Big Devil, Little Devil), valamint mások elpártolása (Big Bear, B Dup) rendkívül lecsökkentette a banda befolyását. A Családok három külön bandára szakadt, és a belső harcok még tovább gyengítették őket. A Ballas is sikeresen árulta a drogokat a Grove területein, így CJ visszatértekor a banda elég szánalmas állapotban volt. 1992 előtt a Családok uralták Kelet Los Santost és Idlewoodot. Valószínű, hogy Willowfieldet is, hiszen Emmet itt tevékenykedett. A GTA San Andreas eseményei A banda a játék első és negyedik fejezetében játszik szerepet, ezek eseményeiről itt olvashatsz. A játékos megteheti, hogy elfoglalja az összes Ballas és Vagos területet a bandaháborúban - ezzel a GSF lesz a legerősebb banda a városban. Ha minden terület a Grovehoz tartozik, már nem támadják meg ellenséges bandák. A játék statisztikája szerint ekkor az ellenséges bandák létszáma 0. A Ballasok azonban visszatérnek a GTA V-ben. Bandák A játékban a Családoknak három bandája is van: *Grove Street Families (GSF): Ganton (Carl Johnson bandája) *Temple Drive Families (TDF): Temple *Seville Boulevard Families (SBF): Playa Del Seville (A Seville és a Grove között a "Sweet's Girl" küldetés után háború tör ki, majd a "Reuniting The Families" után kötnek békét.) A bandák fő területükről kapták nevüket (Grove street, Playa Del Seville és Temple). Mindhárom a "Families" zászlaja alá tartozik, zöld színt visel. Eredetileg egy banda voltak, de Carl ötéves távolléte alatt külön váltak. A játék elején sincsenek már túl jó kapcsolatban,Big Smoke: "Emmet a Seville Boulevard Familieshez tartozik. Nem vagyunk túl jó kapcsolatban mostanság, de azért elviszlek hozzá." ( Nines and AK's küldetés) főleg mivel a Grove ellenezte a drogterjesztést és ezért meggyengült. Elképzelhető, hogy pont ezért váltak külön, ám ez a játékból nem derül ki. Később azonban újra összefognak. Érdekesség, hogy a Grov-Grove elleni erőszak csak "papíron" van jelen a játékban. A másik két Család tagjai ugyanúgy viselkednek, mint a Groveosok: barátságosak, toborozhatóak. Az egyetlen alkalom, hogy egymásra támadnak, az a Sweet's Girl küldetés. És bár ezután elvileg háborúban áll a két család, mégis be lehet menni a területükre. Hogy a küldetésen kívül a másik két banda miért nem ellenséges (amikor annak kéne lennie), az nem ismert. Kifejezések, szleng *Grave/Graves/Grave Street: tiszteletlen *Gay/Gays/Gay Street: tiszteletlen *G-Street: a banda másik neve *Blood: üdvözlés, tiszteletteljes *Family: üdvözlés, tiszteletteljes *OG/Original Gangster: magas rangú, befolyásos tag, aki sokat tesz a közösségben *BK/Balla Killer/Balla Killa: Tiszteletlen kifejezés, a Ballasokra használják *Ball-Sacks/Ball-pushers/Ball-less: Tiszteletlen kifejezés, a Ballasokra használják ("Herezacskó", "herétlen") *VK/Vago Killer/Vago Killa *Va-Hoes: Tiszteletlen kifejezés, a Vagosra használják (Va-kurvák) *AK/Azteca Killer/Azteca Killa: Tiszteletlen kifejezés, az Aztecasra használják. *Varrio Goats/Ass-takers/Burrito boys: Tiszteletlen kifejezés, az Aztecasra használják. *Hood: szomszédság *Homie/Home boy/Home girl: tesó, haver *Busta/Buster: Hangember, szájhős. *Loud/Cloud/Mary Jane, Fű/Marijuhana Tagok és kapcsolatok *Sweet - Vezér/OG *Carl Johnson - Alvezér/OG *Big Smoke - Hadnagy/OG (korábbi/elhunyt) *Ryder - Lieutenant/OG (korábbi/elhunyt) *Brian Johnson - Zöldfülű/új tag haláláig (elhunyt) *Big Bear - OG *B Dup - OG (korábbi) *Big Devil - OG (elhunyt) *Little Devil - OG (elhunyt) *Tony - OG (elhunyt) *Little Weasel - Korábbi tag. Titokban drogokat árult a Családoknak. Később Kilo Tray Ballashoz csatlakozott a Glen Parkban (korábbir/ elhunyt) *Denise Robinson - Kapcsolat a bandával, rajongó és Carl Johnson barátnője. *Emmet - Korábbi fegyverellátó, a Seville Boulevard Families-szel áll kapcsolatban. *OG Loc - Ismerőse és barátja több gengszternek is. Jeffrey a Grove Streeten nőtt fel, de sem fizikailag, sem fejben nem volt elég jó, hogy bevegyék a bandába. *LB - Ellátó/isemrős/lehetséges tag és Ryder barátja. Bár sosem látjuk, Ryder többször is beszél róla. *Three Deep - Lehetséges tag - bár sosem látjuk, Big Smoke beszél róla egyszer. Megjelenés küldetésekben ;GTA San Andreas *The Introduction *Big Smoke (mission) *Sweet & Kendl *Tagging Up Turf *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Nines And AKs *Drive-By *Sweet's Girl *Catalyst *Robbing Uncle Sam *House Party *Doberman *Los Sepulcros *Reuniting the Families *The Green Sabre *Home Coming *Beat Down On B Dup *Grove 4 Life *Los Desperados *End of The Line Képek Általános tagok GSF Member 1.jpg|1. Grove tag, "Troy" GSF Member 2.jpg|2. Grove tag, "Tarnell" GSF Member 3.jpg|3. Grove tag GroveStreetFamilies-GTASA-members.jpg|Grove-osok a Grove Streeten, Gantonban Egyéb tagok GSF Member 4.JPG|4. Grove tag, csak átvezető videókban látható. GSF Member 5.JPG|5. Grove tag, csak átvezető videókban látható. Beta_Grove_street_guy.jpg|Ez a Beta Grove Street tag az átvezetők fájljai közt található, valamint a játék trailerében és béta képein is látható. Gsom.jpg|A spéci tagok a Green Sabre küldetés átvezető videójában. GSF Member 7.jpg|7. Grove tag, az átvezetők fájljai közt található, neve csblue2. Látható a Customs Fast Track küldetés alatt. Csbigbear2-GTASA.png|8. Grove tag, az átvezetők fájljai közt található, neve csbigbear2. Graffitik Nem interaktív graffitik Families_4_Life_Graffiti.jpg|Families 4 Life. graffiti Image:Families_Graffiti.jpg|Families graffiti Image:Grove_Street_Families_Graffiti.jpg|Grove Street graffiti Image:Orange_Grove_Families_Graffiti.jpg|Az alternatív Orange Grove Families graffiti Image:Seville_Boulevard_Graffiti.jpg|Alternatív Seville Boulevard Families graffiti Artwork 245287-1900_gtasa_guntable.jpg| Grove_Street_Family_Artwork.jpg| 1694_gtasa_scarfface.jpg| Érdekességek *CJ pozitiv és negatív válaszokat adhat a tagoknak, ha beszélnek hozzá. Ám a járókelőkkel ellentétben ők nem támadják meg a negatív válaszért. *Ha CJ fegyvertelen tagokat toboroz, automatikusan kapnak pisztolyt. *Ha egy bandaterületet megtámadnak és a játékos elveszíti, se a GSF se a támadó banda nem fog benne lakni. *A rasztás bandatagot a "Menace II Society" filmbeli Larenz Tate karakteréről, O-Dog-ról mintázták, a zöld pulcsisat pedig valószínűleg a "Boyz N The Hood" filmből Ice Cube karakteréről, Doughboyról. *Van még két Grove tag, akiket az utcán nem, csak a 'House Party', 'Los Sepulcros' és 'The Green Sabre' küldetések cutscene-jeiben láthatunk. Nem tudni, ők miért nem jelennek meg az utcán is. Lásd a képeket. *Bár a Families banda három részre szakadt, CJ toborozhat tagokat a másik két bandából is a 'Reuniting the Families' küldetés teljesítése előtt. *Sokak szerint a Grove-Ballas konfliktust a valós Los Angeles' Bloods és Crips bamdák közti erőszakról mintázták. Los Angelesben a kilencvenes évek elején volt a csúcson a bandaerőszak, ezt miuntatják be Los Santosra vetítve. *A GSF zöld bandaszínét az edinburghi (Rockstar North központ) Hibernian Football Club "adta". Ez a csapat közismerten riválisa a szintén edinburghi Heart of Midlothian Football Club-nak, akiknek a színe - meglepő módon - a lila. *Két grove bandatagnak ismert a neve: a rasztás Troy, a zöld pulcsis Tarnell. Mindketten multiplayer karakterek. *Ha toborozol tagokat és más GSF tagok megtámadnak, a toborzott tagok lőni kezdenek a támadókra - de minden lövésük mellé megy. Ez valószínűleg a "friendly fire" kiküszöbölése miatt van. *Ha tagot toborzol és van nálad kamera, megkérheted a tagot, hogy csináljon képet rólad. *Ha tagot toborzol és lefényképezed őket, egyenesen fognak állni, a kamerába néznek és bandajeleket mutogatnak. *Holding down the command buttons will cause CJ to tell the recruits that they may go. *A Grove Street Families eredetileg "Orange Grove Families" (röviden "OGF") lett volna a los angelesi Grape Street után. A valóságban is létezik egy Grape Street Crips banda. A színük lila, akárcsak a Ballasé., de átnevezték mind az utcát, mind a bandát. A játékban azonban maradtak nyomai béta graffitik és beszélgetések formájában. A gettóban kocsikázva több helyen is van OGF graffiti, és CJ is többször beszél az "Orange Grove Families" ről, sőt, Los Santosban még tetkót is csináltathat, ami az OGF-hez köthető. *Cesar Vialpando mellékküldetéseiben az ellenséges autókat Grove Street Families tagok vezetik - valószínűleg Big Smoke bérelte fel őket, hogy dolgozzanak neki és a Loco Syndicatenak. *A Családok és a Ballas visszatér a GTA V-ben. ---- =Grove Street a GTA V-ben= Franklin Clinton, a GTA V egyik főszereplője kapcsolatban áll a bandával. A Grove Street Families még mindig rivalizál a Ballasszal, akárcsak a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreasban. A banda Gantonból származik, ami valószínűleg nem lesz ugyanolyan ebben a játékban. Úgy tűnik, hogy támogatják a Los Santos Corkers Baseball csapatát és viszálykodnak a Kosárlabda csapattal. Ők a Grove Street Families utódai a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreasból. Apróságok *Úgy tűnik hogy a Családok háborúban állnak egymással. Két csoport egymással harcol a sorozat során. Az egyik a Chamberlain Gangsters és a másik pedig a Carson Ave Set. *A Chamberlain Gangsters és a Carson Ave Set valószínűleg megkülönböztethetőek a csoportokról mint a Temple Drive Families és Seville Boulevard Families a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreasban, és a Grove Street a Ballas banda irányítása alatt áll. Képek Franklin kicking a Balla-GTAV.png|Franklin lever egy Balla-t. Grove member being arrested-GTAV.png|Letartóztatnak egy GSF tagot. GangWar-GTAV.jpg|Franklin Ballas tagokra lő Manana kocsijából. 296px-GSFmember-GTAV-1-.png|Grove Sreet tag a GTA V-ben Franklin Grove-Street-GTAV.jpg 640px-Arrests-GTAV-1-.jpg|Franklin 640px-RebsLiqourInside-GTAV-1-.png|Egy Grove tag kirabol egy boltot Lamar with unkown grove member.jpg|Franklin, Lamar és egy Névtelen Grove tag 640px-FamiliesDriveby-GTAV-1-.jpg|Franklin megtámadja a Ballasokat egy Grove Street kocsival Families-GTAV-1-.jpg|Grove Street tagok Sejay-1-.jpg|Franklin egy zöld kendővel Untitled 2-1-.png|Franklin egy zöld grafiti előtt =Források= http://gta.wikia.com/Grove_Street_Families_in_3D_Universe http://gta.wikia.com/Grove_Street_Families_in_HD_Universe } |title = Bandák a Grand Theft Auto játékokban |name=Template:Gangs |talk=Template talk:Gangs |group1 = GTA 1, London Kiegészítő Csomagok (1969 & 1961) bandák |list1 = Babylon Brotherhood of Jah Army of Love Catwright Gang Sonetti's Gang The Angels Uncle Fu's Gang Vercotti Gang The Mob |group2 = GTA 2 bandák |list2 = Hare Krishna Loonies Mad Island Gang Rednecks Russian Mafia Scientists Yakuza Yutes Zaibatsu |group3 = GTA III GTA Advance és GTA Liberty City Stories bandák |list3 = Colombian Cartel Diablos Forelli Family Leone Family Liberty City Triads Sindacco Family Southside Hoods Uptown Yardies Yakuza Szicíliai Maffia Liberty City Bikers Bosszúálló Angyalok |group4 = GTA Vice City és GTA Vice City Stories bandák |list4 = Cholos Cortez Crew Costa Rican Gang Counterfeit Syndicate Cubans Diaz's Gang European Gang Fort Baxter Military Gonzalez Szindikátus Haitians Leaf Link Golfers Mendez Cartel Mexican Arms Dealers Patrol Invest Group Sharks Shoppers Vance Crime Family Vercetti Maffia Vice City Bikers Vice City Triads White Stallionz Trailer Park Maffia |group5 = GTA San Andreas bandák |list5 = Ballas Da Nang Boys Grove Street Families Loco Syndicate Los Santos Vagos Orosz Mafia San Fierro Rifa San Fierro Triads Varrios Los Aztecas |group6 = GTA IV (TLAD és TBoGT) és GTA Chinatown Wars bandák |list6 = Afroamerikai bandák Albániai Maffia Angels of Death Bulgarin Family East Holland Drug Gang Faustin Family Rascalov Family Irish-American Killers Jewish Mob The Lost Brotherhood Korean Mafia North Holland Hustlers Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers Petrovic Family Spanish Lords Triads (Jaoming Family, Lee Family and Ming Family) Uptown Riders Hillside Posse Darren Covey's Gang |group7 = The Commission (Cosa Nostra) |list7 = Ancelotti Family Gambetti Family Lupisella Family Messina Family Pavano Family Pegorino Family |group8 = Bandavezetők, Donok és Főnökök |list8 = Robert Seragliano Uncle Fu Brother Marcus Harold Cartwright Albert Crisp Archie Crisp Johnny Zoo Trey Welsh Elmo Billy Bob Bean Dr. LaBrat Red Valdez Jerkov Sunbeam Uno Carb Catalina Salvatore Leone Asuka Kasen Kenji Kasen Kazuki Kasen Paulie Sindacco El Burro King Courtney D-Ice Uncle Leone Franco Forelli Sonny Forelli Lance Vance Gonzalez Ricardo Diaz Umberto Robina Auntie Poulet Mitch Baker Marty Jay Williams Armando Mendez Diego Mendez Sean Johnson Cesar Vialpando Wu Zi Mu T-Bone Mendez Kane Ran Fa Li Johnny Sindacco Gerald McReary Patrick McReary Real Badman Playboy X Dwayne Forge Elizabeta Torres Mikhail Faustin Dimitri Rascalov Billy Grey Johnny Klebitz Lester Arnold Triad Boss Kenny Petrovic Jon Gravelli Giovanni Ancelotti Maria Valvona Mark Lupisella Vincent Lupisella Harvey Noto Hsin Jaoming Wu Lee Zhou Ming Darren Covey |group9 = Egyéb |list9= Tisztelet Bandaháború Maffia Cselekmény Bandaautók Kategória: Bandák Kategória: Gengszterek Kategória: Banda típusok Kategória: GTA 1 bandák Kategória: GTA London bandák Kategória: GTA 2 bandák Kategória: GTA III bandák Kategória: GTA Advance bandák Kategória: GTA Vice City bandák Kategória: GTA Vice City Stories bandák Kategória:GTA Liberty City Stories bandák Kategória: GTA IV bandák Kategória: GTA IV bandák }} Kategória:GTA San Andreas Kategória:Bandák Kategória:GTA San Andreas bandák Kategória:Utcai bandák Kategória:GTA V bandák